Revenge is Sweet
by 99rain99
Summary: Rin is spending a normal day with his brother when suddenly Yukio starts harassing him. Soon the things get hot and abruptly their principal Mephisto joins in their sinful play. Suddenly they are busted by the angry Amaimon who wants to punish his wanton lover. Yukio and Mephisto are more than eager to help ravishing the poor demon boy and soon their lecherous game stars. FOURSOME!


**Rain: Oh my gosh... THIS will be my last BE fic :( Yeah... i am a bit sad of course. But I enjoyed writing this so much! THANKS FOR READING THESE SERIES! ENJOY!  
**

**Warnings: HARD YAOI(boyxboy) FOURSOME! plus slight swearing.  
**

* * *

**(The final)Demon Urges 8: Revenge is Sweet**

''_I drowned so deep into the velvet passion. But I didn't care for I was a demon, hungering for more.''_

That day everything seemed to be quite normal. Rin managed to get his ass out of the bed on time, and even eat breakfast with the tired Yukio who had been staying awake the whole night because of some troubles with the goblins.

''You know…You could say to that broccoli head to stop sending so damn many demons in the _fucking middle of the night! _I wanna sleep, goddamnit!'' Yukio complained through the whole breakfast. Rin munched his toast and stared at his brother's face; something was different this morning.

''_Is it because he looks so tired? No… it must be his hair! It's kinda fluffier today!'' _Rin thought while stating and it got Yukio's attention and suddenly the man smiled wickedly.

Quickly he moved closer, next to Rin, and took a hold of his shoulder.

''What are you staring at, hm? Did you notice the difference in my hair? I actually had it cut… What a clever boy you are.'' Yukio whispered in a sexy voice and made Rin blush.

But Yukio actually looked a lot better. He didn't look a bit of a nerd but a cool, young teen whose eyes were now filled with desire. It made Rin feel uncomfortable.

''M-mind to move a bit?!'' The boy whined when Yukio slightly caressed his skin.

Since the last ''lunch break'' Yukio had been teasing him quite a bit and it bothered Rin.

Not because they were brothers, but because now he actually had quite a many molesters teasing him all the time.

Yukio laughed but he didn't move an inch. It was nice to tease Rin till his ears blushed deep red; Yukio had come to love it.

''Okay… only if you kiss me.'' He said and smirked leaning closer.

Rin swore his heart stopped beating for a moment as he flinched when a hand touched his butt.

''Wait... WAAAAHHH?!'' Rin screamed when Yuki's hand squeezed his tail. Laughing like crazy, Yukio held his brother's tail and looked scary.

''Now, Rin, be a good boy and do it or else this cute little thing might suffer…'' Yukio said and gently tugged on the soft fur. Rin bared his teeth at his brother and hissed like a cat but it had really no effect on his younger brother and that made the older male angry and he started sulking.

''Hurry up.'' Yukio warned him looking inpatient and forced Rin closer to him. Rin sighed and when he found no escape from the disturbing situation, he gave up.

''Tch… Okay, but only a small one.'' Rin said and quickly placed his dry lips on his brother's. Just when their lips touched, Rin flinched and tried to pull away, but Yukio stopped him by grabbing his hand and pulling him deeper into the kiss.

''D-don't…'' Rin whined and gasped for air but he wasn't able to resist when Yukio pulled them into another passionate kiss.

Their tongues moved on their own and joined into a dance of fire. Rin swore he was ready to faint but soon he started to yearn for more as Yukio pulled away and looked at him with such a dark eyes filled with lust.

''_Wow… I didn't know Yukio-kun could be that possessive…''_

That was the second time Rin felt his heart stop that day.

He turned quickly around to face the grinning headmaster of the True Cross Academy who was leaning onto the next wall, sharp eyes fixed on the Okumura brothers. Mephisto was looking rather pleasant while Rin fought himself off of his brother's grip head as read as a tomato.

Rin gasped for air and backed away; this never meant any good when Mephisto came personally visit them.

''What are you-''

''Doing here, yes? Well, I was bored so I decided to come see you two sweeties…'' Mephisto sang and laughed at Rin's annoyed face. Rin didn't like to be treated as a weakling and that's why he was getting even more pissed off by the every second.

Yukio scolded and finished his breakfast. He rose up and took his school back.

''Oi, oi! Where do _you _think you're going?!'' Rin screamed at his brother who was about to leave. Yukio turned and glanced at his sulking brother and threw a small glance at Mephisto who was staring at them looking really spooky and interested.

''To the _school, _you dummy. I am the _teacher, _and I need to go _prepare _the class.'' Yukio spelled out so annoyingly that Rin wanted to hit him.

There was no way Yukio was going to leave Rin alone with their crazy headmaster! And especially now when Rin had already gotten so hot… Yukio smirked at the cute face his older brother was making. He loved to tease Rin and leaving him aroused was the best way to trick the boy to do something _for him._

But now Mephisto had come and he was ruining his _plan! _Yukio shot an angry glance at the cunning principal who was ready to answer the moment Yukio laid his eyes on him.

''Oh, don't mind me! You can continue. Just let me _look._ '' The demon said and licked his lips. Rin's jaw dropped open as he heard those words come from his principal's mouth.

Just. What. The HELL?!

Mephisto grinned at him behind Yukio's back and showed his sharp canines. _Like hell I am gonna let this chance slip past my fingers!_

Yukio was also irritated by those words but he really wanted Rin… he needed to think about it before he acted. (Wow, is he really doing that? XD)

''You gotta be kidding!'' Rin screamed and rushed up and was about to run away when Mephisto blocked his way. The grinning principal took a hold of Rin's hand and turned the cute half-demon as easily as he was air.

''My, my…you must behave well for your superiors, _Rin.'' _The man said chuckling like hell and kissed Rin's earlobe before sticking his wet tongue out to lick it. Rin gasped and tried to struggle from Mephisto's grip but it was as hard as iron.

''L-let go…Ah!'' Rin moaned as Mephisto's other hand reached his throbbing crotch. Mephisto merely laughed and hardened his touch on Rin's crotch and rubbed it to make Rin stir up even more.

''But you're like this already. No stopping now.'' He almost sang while he touched the smaller one.

Yukio had been looking at them for a while, eyeing his brother's expressions and when he saw how well Rin responded his control started to wander. He took his classes off and ruffled his hair sighing a bit.

''You're a troublesome older brother, indeed… well, let _us _help you.'' He said cunningly and moved close to kiss his breathless brother.

''Ah..ahn..Ng. Y-yukio.'' Rin gasped for air as his brother's skilled tongue wrapped around his own.

Rin cursed for feeling so good but how could he resist when the two of them were so skillfully playing with his lewd body.

They already _knew _every sensitive spot and every place Rin liked the most so it was easy for the two of the semes to tease their cute uke; they didn't even need to put much effort in their sinful play!

The both of them noticed how Rin's legs had started to tremble and the boy was obviously feeling it too much to stand.

''Hn…You're trembling. Is it difficult to stay up?'' Mephisto asked and licked Rin's neck making the poor boy shiver even more.

Rin could barely nod; he was already into their little game so much he didn't care about anything else.

''Let's lie down, ne?'' Yukio murmured and started to push the older one down with Mephisto's help.

They got down on the floor and they immediately started to strip their sweet dessert. Rin no more complained; he only wanted more of their burning touch and he eagerly helped them to undress him.

When all the clothes were removed, Mephisto pushed Rin's body closer to him so that he was sitting right behind the boy and now Rin was facing his brother fully.

''Let's spread those cute legs of yours really wide, shall we?'' Mephisto sang into Rin's ear and helped the boy by holding his thighs up from the ground.

''But… nghh….'' Rin gasped when a hand smoothly touched his hips and caressed the skin of his legs. Yukio smirked and sat closer to his brother.

''You really love it when I tease your front while someone plays with your ass, isn't that right, _Rin-nii?'' _Yukio whispered and pinched Rin's right nipple which stirred up right away.

''T-that's not, AH!'' The boy's back arched as the skillful fingers sneaked to squeeze his ass and quickly slipped to tease his tight entrance. Mephisto grinned as the demon boy gasped for air as the first finger slipped in with ease.

''My, my… how _wet _you are, Rin. You're so lewd and honest today…'' Mephisto purred and sucked Rin's ear making the boy moan.

''Y-you gotta be kiddin' me!'' Rin whined when the second finger was added and Yukio was already playing with his entire root, sliding his fingers up and down, and slightly teasing the unexposed tip. It was all making Rin go crazy by want; he wanted to come so badly already!

''…**I see you are playing nicely here all together…'' **

Rin swore he had never had as many heart attacks as he had had that day. (Poor rin xD lucky he's a demon so he can handle them!)

Amaimon was sitting on the window, watching down on them, and looking as spooky as always, but there was a certain shine in his gaze which made Rin tremble with fear.

For a moment their playing was stopped and Yukio turned around to face the green haired demon while Mephisto just grinned wider, happy to get a new partner to join in their little game.

Yukio was still mad because he didn't like the demon king at all, _and _he had rudely interfered their game! It made his blood boil with anger and he rose up to face the demon with his eyes burning.

''What do you want, you shit-head? Can't you see we're busy…'' the young exorcist hissed and looked really threatening. Amaimon merely laughed and jumped down from the window.

As the demon king stretched up, he looked so _angry. _Rin had never seen that side of his lover and it was really terrifying.

Everything that was sweet and cute in Amaimon was gone. He looked suddenly taller, bigger and older. His green eyes were so small and sharp they surely would cut through iron and his aura had suddenly changed so cold…It all made Rin shiver in pure fear. Yukio didn't flinch or back away as he faced the earth king, but Rin could see how he also trembled.

Amaimon eyed the younger Okumura who had apparently changed his hair style from the toes back to his blue eyes which resembled Rin's.

Then suddenly he smiled and it felt as if the air warmed up the same time his rage was gone.

Amaimon looked at his naked lover, who was still sitting on Mephisto's lap, his legs spread and all covered in his sticky pre-cum. His glance made Rin blush but suddenly Mephisto stirred behind him as if something had hit him. Then Amaimon smiled again; brighter this time.

''Nothing much! Just playing around! But, you know, _you fuck-heads… '' _Suddenly his tone cut through the air like the sharpest knife.

''_That _one there, is **my mate. **And the one who touches him without _my _permission gets killed…'' Those words had so much power in them even Mephisto startled. Yukio's jaw dropped but he didn't say a word against the earth king; it was a fact and invariable. _This _was the power of a demon's love. It was a proof of their bond and it was unbreakable.

Suddenly the earth king smirked again, so madly, and looking at Rin who felt his sweat drop by seeing _that _expression on his lover's face.

''But since I have to punish him and you're on it already… _I'll let you two ravish him for being unfaithful for me…'' _Amaimon whispered and licked his lips.

For a moment the time froze completely.

It took a moment for all of them to adjust the words the demon king had just said. Then a mad grin crept back to their faces and that was the moment when Rin started to struggle.

Two molesters were far more than enough, but _three?! _Rin remembered the pain when they had had their little foursome that one time, and he had sworn not to ever get swept in like that again. But the pleasure was his total weakness. He couldn't handle it and it was even scarier than pain.

When they tried to keep him in his place, the demon boy started to fight. He managed to land a quick hit on Yukio's face so that the boy was out for a moment but Mephisto caught his hands and twisted them behind his back.

''_Shh… Didn't you hear what your beloved said? We must punish you fully. Otherwise you'll never learn how to behave.'' _There was a laugh in his tone which revealed his sadistic side but it was also a huge turn on.

Rin trembled and closed his eyes tightly, ready to cry. He certainly didn't want this! It was too embarrassing but he couldn't help but feel aroused.

He tried to prepare himself but when the feeling of immense fear filled him; it was really hard for him to stop trembling.

At the point tears started rolling from his eyes, Amaimon sighed and jumped down. He held Rin's head in his hands as if he was holding something very fragile and small. He stared straight into the blue eyes of his lover, seeing his own reflection from them. Then Amaimon smiled again, really lovingly this time that it made Rin's heart skip a beat.

''I was just joking.'' And with those words he kissed the crying half-demon.

The kiss was light, but it had so many emotions in it Rin felt like fainting. He was merely seeing stars when the green haired male pulled away, and suddenly looked away his face all flushed. The truth hit Rin and the wicked smile crept back to his lips while he eyes his blushing lover.

''You were _jealous, _weren't you?'' Rin asked and when Amaimon kept looking away, Rin caught him into his embrace.

''You're so simple!'' He said laughing and kissed his lover.

This surprised Amaimon totally, but when Rin begged for him to open his mouth, he gladly opened it for the eager demon to enter.

While they continued their kissing, Mephisto moved to whisper something to Yukio, who blushed deeply but nodded. Slowly the both of them moved closer.

Suddenly Rin felt someone grabbing his hips and forcing them back down. The boy gasped and he was pulled off from Amaimon into a new kiss.

''Nee, let's start playing already.'' Mephisto said and pushed the green haired male to sit in front of him. Amaimon stuck out of his tongue and made the older one grin. The principal had always loved this playful side of his former lover.

Yukio and Rin were both already all breathless and Rin's body was screaming for attention. He pulled away and breathed harshly.

''S-someone…touch… touch me. Now!'' He ordered and looked at them. He didn't care anymore; he just wanted to feel good. _He wanted to drown…_

All of them grinned and got even closer till there was no space to move away. They had their legs tangled, their hands ready to touch, and their mouths eager to kiss… what a perfect moment that was. So enticing, exciting, lewd, and yet so sweetly delicious… It was more than desire, more than passion; it was love.

Slowly their bodies started to move, slowly rubbing on each other, hands slightly touching, mouths teasing… They were all so turned on, so aroused they couldn't take it.

''Rin…'' Yukio murmured the name of his brother as Rin bend down to kiss his throbbing erection. With this movement he exposed his ass to his lover who wet his fingers by sucking them, and slowly, teasingly, he started to rub the tight entrance which was already throbbing by the need.

''Ngh… it's… hot…'' Rin moaned while licking the root up and down while his fingers massaged Yukio's testicles. His brother threw his face back and closed his eyes, shivering by the immense pleasure.

''Yukio-kun… mind to help me a bit too?'' His eyes shot open by the purring voice close to his ear.

Mephisto smirked at the younger Okumura before he bended forward to kiss the boy. This caught the exorcist off guard but he got drawn into it right away the skilled tongue slipped in his mouth.

Mephisto enjoyed their little kiss and while eyeing the exciting sight before him, he moved Yukio's hand to his own erection and sighed.

''Take good care of it…'' The man said and smiled at the breathless boy. Yukio obeyed but it was hard to control his hand while his brother was skillfully moving his lustful tongue around his arousal.

Rin was getting ready; he was already feeling it so much. First Amaimon had finger-fucked him so harshly he had almost lost it, but the cunning man had stopped just when Rin was about to ejaculate, and now the green haired boy was greedily slurping on his entrance.

''N-not… ahnn… so d-deep!'' Rin whined when Amaimon's tongue pushed inside him, licking and sucking all he could.

Amaimon was enjoying the moans he earned from his lover; he also loved the pain he got from not touching himself.

He was painfully erect yet he had held it in for the sake of lasting longer. He wanted this moment to last as long as he could yet he couldn't wait any longer.

He parted from his breathless lover and licked his dirty lips sexily. Gently he pushed the tip of his erection to the ready entrance and pushed in a bit making Rin groan.

''I'll punish you now… _Rin.'' _Amaimon always called his name before thrusting it in, and it always had the same effect on the cute uke: He blushed deep red and trembled sweetly, already so aroused he couldn't control it.

Without hurting his lover, Amaimon pushed himself in the hot cavern.

''Nyyaahhh!'' Rin screamed and pulled away from Yukio not to bite him. For a moment the both of them trembled and tried to catch their breaths.

Meanwhile Yukio and Mephisto were looking at this delicious sight. It looked really hot. Rin and Amaimon looked like they could come there and then, screaming each other's names. Rin looked so lewd it made Yukio's heart ache.

''So… shall we continue?'' Mephisto's voice broke the silence and everyone turned to look at him. The man was only wearing his white blouse, and his body was completely aroused by the sight of them and the handwork he had gotten from Yukio. The man looked completely perverted.

Amaimon grinned behind his lover and took a hold of his thighs. ''I shall make you scream...'' He said before starting to thrust in. That was when Rin lost it. The feeling of being fulfilled completely conquered his head and filled it with lust.

''Ah! Ahhh! Harder!'' The boy screamed while feeling something hot penetrate him yet again. Amaimon smiled wickedly behind him and quickened his pace.

Mephisto moved closer and pulled Yukio right in front of Rin with himself. The man took a hold of Rin's smooth locks and forced the boy to look at them, their erections right in front of his mouth.

''Be a good boy and suck us…'' The cunning principal ordered and smiled evilly at the trembling boy. Rin swallowed his pride and reached their dicks with his trembling hands.

''You… ngh… are so huge…'' He groaned and started to stroke them first. Yukio stirred up right away when feeling Rin touch him se eagerly. Rin couldn't help but groan and moan from feeling his lover move inside him but he managed to keep his place.

Slowly he licked the overflowing tips and teased them till they were covered with pre-come. Suddenly someone tucked his hair and pushed him down, forcing Rin to swallow.

''Take it deeper.'' Mephisto loved teasing the boy. He was so defenseless and adorable, at the mercy of their hands. Rin couldn't help but obey.

Quickly he swallowed the man to the root and gagged a bit.

''Good…he got so much tighter…'' Amaimon groaned and kept bounding into the good spot inside Rin while the boy started to move his head up and down.

''Do me too...'' Yukio snapped and pulled Rin's head off from Mephisto and buried himself deep into the wet mouth of his brother. Harshly he started to move his hips, forcing the demon boy to adjust his shape.

''Nghh… nn..mgh…S-stoph…'' Rin gagged and moaned. It was too much for him to handle. Two cocks making him swallow them forcibly when the other was piercing him completely from behind. It was all making him go lunatic.

Behind him, Amaimon was getting driven over the edge. He was fucking the boy as hard as he could and he felt his orgasm getting closer and closer while feeling Rin getting tighter around him.

''Ah, Rin… Drink up everything I have held in…'' The demon king groaned and started slamming himself in. Rin screamed and pulled away from the both man while feeling his lover coming inside him, his hand stroking him to his own climax.

''AAHHH!'' Rin screamed while reaching his first orgasm.

Rin lay all breathless, his abdomen all covered by his cum, his ass aching by the seed which dripped from his opened hole.

_Still it was not enough. He wanted more. He needed more._

Purring like a cat Rin crawled closer to his brother again and licked his dick, ready lecherous look on his face.

''_More!'' _The boy begged and bumped his head up and down on his brother's arousal.

Mephisto looked at Rin's crying, red face who was clearly begging for more. The man smirked when a dirty plan appeared into his mind. He moved closer to Amaimon to whisper something in his ear. The green haired shivered but when he saw how his lover was begging for more, the man nodded and grinned.

Amaimon pulled out of Rin who groaned in disappointment; he wanted more. He wanted to get ravished by them! He started to whine but Mephisto kissed the boy quiet.

Rin gasped when he was suddenly lifted up from the ground, legs spread wide.

''What..?'' The boy asked when he felt a warm breath on his neck. Mephisto trembled while holding the boy above his erection; it was really painful for him to restrain himself. The man managed to smirk.

''Now we will fuck you till we drop!'' The man said and pushed Rin's sweated body down. Rin groaned by the mix of slight pain and pleasure but more surprised he was to see his own brother moving closer to him.

''Y-yuki-?'' Rin asked, getting a bit scared by the threatening movement.

Yukio only smiled sweetly and hushed him. Suddenly he moved so close Rin gasped when he felt his brother against his entrance. Rin's eyes opened wide open when the realization hit him.

Before he could do anything, Yukio quickly pushed himself in.

Rin screamed when something hard suddenly penetrated him. His body started to struggle against the pain but both Yukio and Amaimon moved closer to comfort the boy. Rin was openly crying but Amaimon kissed his tears away while massaging his tense shoulders. Mephisto helped Yukio to hold Rin's thighs higher so the weight was not on the boy and it eased Rin's burden.

Double penetration had always been hard for Rin even though he knew it was also pretty rewarding after the pain. He smiled at them while wiping his tears off.

''It's alright.'' He said and kissed his brother's lips and hugged him to get support.

Mephisto sighed when he felt the smaller one relax. It was always also painful for them since the uke wouldn't relax straight away. He smiled while sweat dropped down his face and kissed Rin's back.

''Start moving, Yukio-kun.'' Mephisto said and when the younger Okumura started moving, they all went crazy.

Tightness turned into sweetness, and sweetness into hotness. This all made a great mixture of pleasure and made them moan and groan loudly.

''Nnn… More!'' Rin groaned and kissed the breath out of Yukio who was doing his best in fucking his brother but his knees were already trembling because of the pleasure. He had ever felt anything like this…He was getting closer to the edge.

''R-rin…'' He groaned and bounced into the boy.

Rin was getting all slippery by their juices which were flowing out of them and it was getting easier to move. Amaimon smiled at the hot scene and took a hold of Rin's erection and started to stroke it.

''Rin… do mine too…'' The greedy demon king whispered while licking Rin's sensitive ear.

Rin shivered and moved his hand on his lover's erected manhood. When the boy felt all them getting bigger inside him by the enticing sight, the boy moaned loudly.

''AH! It's t-too much!'' Rin merely screamed and threw his head back. Suddenly he got much tighter and when the two semes felt this, they had to bite their teeth not to moan out loud.

Mephisto had half-closed his eyes to feel the sensation even more. Even if he had the best tolerance he was already feeling like coming. He looked at the beautiful figure moving in front of him, and he though how he wanted them to be like this forever. For the first time he thought he really desired something and that desire would burn for the eternity.

He hugged the boy and squeezed him.

''This truly feels the best…'' The man muttered and started to move his own hips as well.

''Nyah! N-no! I can't! AAHH!'' Rin screamed, trying to hold it in. He also didn't want this to be over but he was feeling too good.

They all noticed how Rin had lost his control and now he was shamelessly moving his hips up and down the same rhythm they fucked him. They were all so close.

''I… I can't anymore…'' Yukio groaned and Rin felt how he stirred inside him. Mephisto was also ready to blow his loud inside the boy so he held him tighter in his grip.

''Together… now…'' Amaimon gasped and quickened his pace as well as Rin did.

Suddenly they couldn't take it anymore but they all sped up to the maximum till they all saw stars, bodies slapping into each other, sweat dropping, hands stroking.

Rin's body trembled as his muscles tensed up as he reached his climax and he tightened up once more, ready to squeeze the juice out of them.

''Ahh! AHHH! I… I… **COMING**!'' The demon boy screamed and for a moment everything froze.

The whole room was filled with groaning, with the sound of their climax, with the smell of their arousals, the smell of sweat… they all relaxed all satisfied.

All of them were all breathless, their bodies covered with sweat and cum. Slowly Yukio and Mephisto slipped out of the boy and they helped him to lie down on the ground.

Rin was exhausted, ready to collapse but he stayed awake to get a kiss from each.

''Nii-san…You were amazing…'' Yukio said and kissed his forehead and nose. Yukio was also really tired but he wanted to look strong till the end. He hugged his brother and made space for Mephisto who also wanted to kiss the sweaty boy.

''Still so cute…'' The man whispered and kissed Rin's hand and his bare shoulder.

For the last they gave the weak boy to his mate who kissed him the most tenderly and smiled as lovingly as he could.

Amaimon gave a warning glare at the two men who were still inside the room, telling them clearly to fuck off.

Yukio waved his hand for his brother before leaving the room. Mephisto threw the last glance at the lovers before he also vanished into the air, leaving the two lovebirds alone.

Then Amaimon turned back to his lover who was already looking so dazed and cute in his arms. Amaimon kissed him yet again and embraced him gently.

_This feeling was truly the best for the both of them; the feeling of being loved._

''So… will I get to hear your confession today?'' The demon king asked while holding the small boy in his strong arms.

Rin only smiled tiredly, yawned, and gave a small kiss on his cheek.

''_**Nah…Maybe after that eternity you have promised for me.''**_

And together they would stay, to the very bittersweet end.

_**-THE END-**_

* * *

_**Rain: WAAH! IT'S OVER NOW! I feel sad :( but yeah, the whole fic was a huge mess! but i loved to write the smex in it ;) **_

_**Rin has always been one of my fav characters and I made him a total slut in this... but i enjoy teasing him a bit :D**_

_**I hope you enjoyed it too even if it was a bit rushed! I am sorry for the possible mistakes and so on... **_

_**but HUGE THANKS FOR YOU AND THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING&READING! it has been so much fun xD  
**_

_**see ya again!  
**_


End file.
